Kinda Sorta
by SunnyDAndRum
Summary: Carlos had really kinda liked Logan for a really long time. Cargan. Companion fic to In Your Embrace.


**A/N hey guys! Here's the cargan oneshot I promised! I'm also working on another Kames story as we speak! Oh, and keep in mind that this oneshot takes place DURING the last chapter of In Your Embrace, when James and Kendall are on the roof.**

**

* * *

**

"Where do you think James and Kendall are?" Logan asked anxiously.

Carlos shrugged and looked back at his HELMET magazine. "I don't know. Kendall was setting up an anniversary present, though, that's probably where they are."

"What's wrong, Carlos?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? You're acting normal, or everyone else's definition of normal and your definition of sad. What's going on?" Logan sat next to him and Carlos looked back down at his magazine, trying to ignore just how warm Logan's arms were that close to his own.

"Nothing's going on."

"Carlos," Logan said.

"Logan."

"I know something's the matter. Do you… have a problem with Kendall and James being out this late?"

"Well, you never know what they might be doing," Carlos reasoned.

"With James in his current mental condition? Nah, they wouldn't be doing anything like that, Carlos." Logan stood and Carlos tilted his head, unashamed as he stared at Logan's ass. It was a nice ass, he reflected, as far as asses went. Too many girls here had flat asses that just weren't worth the time looking at, but Logan was different like that.

Carlos had liked Logan for a really long time.

"Are you staring at me?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Logan turned a flattering shade of fire-engine red and spluttered for a response as Carlos smiled innocently at him from the couch, sitting with his legs crossed and his helmet on his head. Carlos was the picture of innocence and the definition of anything but in that moment, and Logan found that he liked the change.

"How did you know?" Logan asked.

"That I'm gay? I think I probably caught it." Carlos chewed his lip anxiously. "Is that possible? I mean, is it possible to turn gay when your three best friends are gay and have the hots for one another?"

"I suppose it's not an entirely stupid idea," Logan mused.

"But I don't like Kendall or James in that way," Carlos said. "They're my best friends but that's it."

"What about me?" Logan asked, and he wanted to cover his mouth straight away, fearing the worst. This was it; Carlos would say "what about you?" and then realise what he meant and it would be awkward because someone as beautiful, cute, funny, sometimes-smart, talented as Carlos would never have a crush on him – boring old Logan, who was book smart but socially inept around people he didn't know and who could do flips but apparently was the least talented of all of them.

"Well," Carlos said, and leaned forward to kiss him.

It was awkward because Carlos' helmet bumped Logan's forehead but that was what made it so special. Carlos was letting his defenses down around Logan, and he was warm and soft and Logan cupped his face gently, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

Carlos pushed him back into the couch and there were a thousand reasons why Logan shouldn't do this – he still liked James and he was still confused and he was hurting and insecure and James had nearly been raped and this wasn't the time to form new alliances and foundations for something other than friendship – but then there were all the reasons, thousands more, why this WAS a good idea.

Like the fact that Logan had spent much of his teen years liking someone who didn't like him back, like Carlos was cute and smart and funny and Logan liked that, like the fact that Carlos, ultimately, wanted him to be more than a friend, and for those reasons, Logan decided this was a good idea.

Carlos' hands rode up under his shirt and his skin tingled, alive, in a way it never had when James had touched him. He felt exhilarated at the thought of Carlos doing this all the time, of Carlos never stopping doing this, of Carlos wanting to do this all the time, and Logan had never imagined that anybody's hands on his body would ever feel this good.

Logan had never imagined that anybody would want him like this. He had never imagined that maybe as he watched James and envied Kendall, Carlos was watching him and envying James. He had never even thought about Carlos like that – until now.

He really liked Carlos.

He pulled back and Carlos looked down at him, lips red and puffy and eyes alight with lust and desire. Logan swallowed and looked away for that very reason.

"You never answered my question," he whispered shyly.

"What question?" Carlos asked him, being serious. He had forgotten everything that led up to him kissing Logan, getting him here, lying underneath him, exposing all that creamy white skin to Carlos' callused, tan hands.

"I asked if you… you know. Liked me. Like that. Like Kendall and James like one another."

"Well, Logan, I think I kinda sorta do."

Logan smiled and continued to blush, and when Carlos kissed him again, he stopped analyzing and started to feel. He felt everything he ever had to James and more that he hadn't even imagined that he would feel – a protective urge, a surge of affection so strong it would have knocked him off his feet, had he been standing.

Yes, Logan felt. He felt everything like he had become hypersensitive to the loving touch of another on his skin.

He had never had this.

"I kinda sorta like you too," he breathed to Carlos.

Carlos looked at him, seeming shy, and ducked his eyelids closed briefly. He snuggled up against Logan's body like they had seen Kendall and James do so many times, and Logan ran his hand over Carlos' head gently, feeling the soft, short curls of hair beneath his palm.

"What does this mean?" he asked softly.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I think I want to belong to you."

"Forever and forever?"

"Yeah. Forever and ever."

"Well then, Logan Mitchell, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'd like nothing more in the world, Carlos Garcia."

* * *

Logan and Carlos looked up from the couch when the door opened.

They were shocked to see Kendall and James staggering in. James' smile was even wider than usual, his hair mussed, eyes bright with excitement and a flush on his cheeks. Kendall had his arms wrapped around James' waist.

"Oh my God," Logan gasped.

"You did it!" Carlos declared.

James went even pinker and hid his face in Kendall's shoulder, giggling uncontrollably. Kendall laughed his manic, I'm-completely-hyper cackle, and neither made any effort to deny it, collapsing on the other side of the couch.

"Wow," Carlos said.

"Yeah. Looks like they had fun."

"You know, we could always try that sometime," Carlos said conversationally.

"Try what?"

"Doing it."

"Carlos!"

"What?"

"We've only been together two hours and you're already looking for sex?" Logan demanded, crossing his arms. "It's not healthy for a relationship to move at that speed, it releases all kinds of weird hormones-"

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me I love myself_

_I never thought I would say this_

_I never thought there'd be_

_You._

_

* * *

_

**A/N was it good? Never written cargan before :S I think it got a bit better, the first half was written straight after I finished In Your Embrace and after they started kissing was written while I was writing fluffy Cargan for Boom. Reviews? :D**


End file.
